Falling
by pococo
Summary: He is falling, falling, falling, and somehow he does not mind. -LouisAlbus pre-slash, incest


**Welcome to Part one of the Falling series, or rather the introduction to the fallingverse in general. Which is going to center on Louis/Albus, Lorcan/Lysander, and other 'taboo' pairs I suppose. Please review! **

* * *

.

.

.

He's falling, falling, falling and somehow he doesn't care.

He does not know when it started. This strange, strange obsession. Perhaps it was when he was 4 and his parents brought him over to his uncle's to see the new baby in the family. And then he caught sight of his little baby cousin. So small, only 2 days old and recently come home from St. Mungos. And the moment that he saw him his breath had hitched and something, something in his mind and heart had clicked into place and then he was _gone_.

That was the day that Louis Antoine Weasley found his mate, Albus Severus Potter.

Veelas were creatures first and foremost and the desire to mate with the strongest, most fitting match is installed in them since their creation, it is his mother told him a couple years down the road, a way to preserve their kind but it is also a way to find their soul mates. Of course, same sex veela mates were possible, even if the chance for children not. The most common of these same sex mates where usually in the males as male veelas where very rare to the point where there is only around a couple hundred. His mother also informed him that male veelas almost always had male mates because Veela were meant to be a female series and so their creature looks for males.

Louis while only being 1/8 veela was a rare blessing.

Louis from the young age of four was obsessed with his younger cousin; he would always play with Albus and glare at any of his cousins who would dare touch what was his. Of course, his parents and aunt and uncle thought it was cute and endearing. Even his mother did not think this weird or who Albus was to him, not that even _he_ knew at this point. All he knew was he wanted to be near _his_ Albus and no one can touch what was his.

He was practically a permanent fixture in the Potter household.

And so Albus grew up with himself as his favorite cousin, they did regular cousinly things. Cuddled, played, took baths together gave each other kisses, all innocently of course. Louis supposed that after he learned about veela mates at age 10, his mother telling him because of going to Hogwarts and how to be careful and responsible and to keep a look out for his mate.

It was at this moment that he realized just who Albus was to him and his inner Veela preened at this confirmation. Their Albus was their mate, their Albus was their soulmate.

But, the more rational side of Louis spoke up, he's my cousin!

But before Louis could explore this train of thought before he waved it away and nearly smirked in front of his Mere, Albus was his all his and one day everyone will know, even if it ostracized his entire family. If they even dared touch Albus, what was his, he would destroy them all.

One thing his Mere had forgotten to mention to him that day was how vicious and vindictive towards those who showed even an ounce of romantic and/or harmful feelings toward their mates, though Louis would learn this first hand and through experience as would those at Hogwarts.

Louis, was promptly sorted into Slytherin due to his cunning and slyness, was only natural with keeping his and Albus's situation a secret even to the object of his affections. Though he was looked at warily, after all he was the first Weasley to go into Slytherin!, he quickly took up the mantle of leadership for the first years. It wasn't hard to be honest just a little bit of allure here a little bit of eyelash battering there and all the first years followed his lead.

This was important if they were to know Albus Potter was _off limits_ once he came to Hogwarts in four years.

And so the years went. And he kept falling harder and harder, faster and faster and as he reached maturity so too did his fantasies and the touches and oh how he wished Albus was here with him! He longed to hold the black haired boy in his arms, run his hands through the curls and pepper kisses all of his face, here, there, everywhere and he wanted those beautiful green viridian eyes on his deep ocean blue ones.

Oh how he wished perhaps his beloved was older and closer to age so he could hold him close.

He was hoping that Albus would be sorted into Slytherin himself when he came to Hogwarts so he could hold him and sneak him into his dorm and hold him so close, close, close that you wouldn't know when Albus began and when Louis began.

And so when Albus came walking into the hall on his first day of his first year and was promptly sorted into Slytherin with Louis, Louis couldn't help the wide grin on his face at the other beamed up at him and practically skipped to him and sat down right next to him.

Louis had immediately slung his arm around the 11 year olds shoulder and glared at his Slytherin's who understood at once and looked down at their plates. To them, their relationship was not taboo. Most Slytherins being the purebloods they are accepted this kind of thing, though usually it was not for love.

And so Albus's first year had started. Louis though, did not get the chance to see him as much as he would have wished. Albus had his friends, even that despicable Scorpius Malfoy who Louis wanted to rip in a million and one tiny pieces and hiss at for touching what was his. How dare that blonde haired git touch Albus so casually? How dare he be so familiar with him?

But Louis has to stop himself short at that. He needed Albus to be able to socialize and not just with him, he needed to let him go a little bit.

And so in the end he took to stalking, even _he_ wanted to wince at that a bit. He would take to following his beloved hiding behind walls being quiet and pushing his large glasses over the bridge of his nose in nervousness if the other even sensed he was there. Soon, he had to remind himself Albus will know and Albus will be his and they will be happy because true soul mates cannot deny each other, at least for very long without hurting.

Though honestly, Louis Weasley believed himself to be lost and hurt in the fall a long time ago.


End file.
